Legacy of An Angelo
by Carnal Instinct
Summary: AU. A couple of months after the fall of the Savior, Nero and other mysterious humans who carry demonic abilities, linking them to his Devil Bringer, are hunted down by a man looking to "complete" himself and become the new Nelo Angelo. While fighting off their attacker, Nero finds himself at conflict with his Devil Bringer and is haunted by memories that aren't only his.


**Legacy of an Angelo**

_Prologue & Chapter One_

**A/N:** This is an **Alternate Universe (AU) Post Devil May Cry 4 fanfic **based solely on an idea I composed of _specifically and only_ for it. This story will mostly surround Nero and a few other (Original Characters) OCs I created for the tale. Other characters from the series shall make appearances, but you must read to find out. This story **does not** at all reveal or hold true facts about Nero and his mysterious past, it is only inspired by the untold tale and possibilities and I only say this as not to erupt debate or controversy based on the opinionated beliefs of others on the character and his back story. Please enjoy, R&R, and feel free to voice your commentary/critique on the story. This Fanfic is rated **M for Mature **for language and gory violence to come.

_Prologue  
_**"A Glimpse Into The Past"**

"_Don't trifle with the homeless, Nero."_ Credo insisted, giving the young boy a light nudge to move forward through the crowd. _"Keep moving."_ The seven-year-old silver-haired child didn't budge at all. He stared, focused on the figure shrouded in the tattered, hooded cloak. It was obviously a male by the built of the shoulders. Perched lazily, if not weakly, against the wall in the shadows cast by the taller buildings around it. The young boy never before stopped to acknowledge the homeless of the streets before. Hell, he himself was the one who tried to not draw attention to himself wherever he went. From anyone. Nothing good ever came from it thus far. Not many people like him were around here. If there were, finding out where he came from would have been a more simpler task. He'd belong somewhere.

Nero felt his heart skip over a beat at the movement behind the dirtied cloak. A simple parting of the fabric revealed a battered, bruised, and filth-ridden hand extended out to him. It was covered in old wounds that were never taken care of properly and it appeared to also be wrapped in even worse material that blended with the texture of unkempt cleaning rituals. To anyone who saw, this was just a gesture for money, food, or even a helping hand or offer. That was all the homeless ever wanted.

Credo overlooking this, then started to tug at the boys arm to get him moving. _"Let's go, __**now**__."_ He stated with more demand. Despite his moving legs, Nero's eyes never looked off from the strange man. And Vice Versa. Almost Hypnotized by the presence of the other. The silver-haired boy extended his right hand in the direction of the homeless stranger as he started to grow farther away. The hand that was extended to him turned in his direction as well. They held a hidden eye contact that remained connected. Before the boy and his escort vanished among the crowded streets, The child clearly saw him, without warning, vanish from the spot. Like he was never there to begin with.

Nero knew what he saw of this ominous figure and something like that normally frightened people around here. Not him, however. He felt it, too. Welcomed it. Was it so bad? If Credo was forcing him to move away, could the stranger have been truly dangerous despite his looks? Did Credo hear it too? The dried, faint whispers coming from the unidentifiable soul? Did he see the generated, visible winds that pushed and pulled from the male's form just as air entered and departed the body? Tantalizing him, the young Nero, to take the male's hand without a second thought before he was forcefully pulled away. The visible, pale glow behind the hood that could only come from the eyes. As if..he truly wasn't a stranger. It was fascinating. Inviting. He clearly saw the thin layer of lights that permeated around him through the tattered cloths.

It was the most beautiful thing his young eyes has ever seen..

_'Ten years later'_

A baffled, awestruck Agnus stood, trembling even, at the sight before him. The mysterious and rude youth that somehow overpowered him a mere seconds after he was the one who held all the power. His body now somehow obtained a menacing aura that radiated of the teen and complimented that which manifested at the complete Yamato blade in his Demonic arm. The Devil Bringer. It didn't make any sense at all! Where did this arrogant brute obtain _this_ vast amounts of demonic power?

He couldn't help but wonder all at once. Who was this boy, _really_? _Why_ was he not properly informed of _this_ side of Nero? Above all this, why, why **why** did _he_ have demonic power like this? Power he himself could not manage to get his hands on with all his experiments! How was _he_ able to repair the broken Yamato by simply releasing it to free _only_ himself?

As he began to approach, the fear-struck scientist began to back away, but watched on with curious eyes in his demonic form. Nero no longer appeared human in any way. The aura around him itself, it was its own being, like a spirit of another rising out from it's host's body. Linking the two diverse beings together. Both their hands met as one at the hilt of Yamato. The glowing red eyes Nero now wore glared at the vile scientist who still watched him with cautious awe. He knew he was curious as to what Nero had become. Nero, in the back of his mind, knew this was to come. So he gave him answer..

"From that day forth..My arm changed...and a voice echoed...'**Power..Give me more..**_**power**_**!**'

_Chapter One_  
**"The Search Ends"**

Present day Fortuna City. Night was calling loudly to the lands, alerting of its quick arrival. The citizens began the evening ritual of disappearing into their homes before the sun grew too low to see. Recently, this had become a mandatory order by the one who protected the city alone. There was no more Order of the Swords to protect the innocent. No more soldiers from the Headquarters patrolling every corner of town to keep it safe until the sun would rise again. Not anymore. There was only one. There was only Nero. He himself made a living out of guarding over the city after the events with The so-called "Savior" and Sanctus. Being only a couple of months ago since then, The city of Fortuna has been in peaceful reconstruction...In it's own way.

The remodeling didn't stop demons from wandering in and trying to take advantage of the rebuilding civilians. That's when Nero would have to step in and teach them a thing or two. He was sure to get his point across to those who would flee from battle. To let them know and pass it on that as long as he was here in this city, every demon that set foot in here would be dead before they hit the ground.

Sometimes it worked, other times it just brought bigger and badder devils up for the challenge. In the end, only he stood out as the victor. No matter how strong they thought they were, the demons were nothing compared to Nero and his reliable Devil Bringer. Occasionally that old man Dante would show up with some strange and blunt woman who went by the name "Lady" and take down a couple of demons as well. When they weren't fighting demons, they seem to be arguing or negotiating with each other. No matter the cause, discussing about money and how in the end it would all end up in her hands despite the elder hunter's efforts was the main branch of it. The city knew who to really be grateful of for their protection, however. Even with them occasionally stealing his thunder.

"_Nero, are you listening?"_ Kyrie asked tugging the large headphones down from one of his ears. He looked to her a bit annoyed by that action, it not being the first time she done it. The song playing was one of his favorites._"Be careful tonight, okay?"_ She stated with a sincere voice and worried eyes. Even if she told him this every single day, she wanted to make sure he would be for his own, as well as her, sake. _"Don't stay out too late. I'll be waiting."_

Before raising his headphone back over his ear, he replied in his usual indifferent tone. _"Yeah, I get it. Don't worry I'll be home tonight."_ Nero placed his hands back in his pockets and looked off to the building complex they were living in. It was once only Credo and Kyrie's home, but Nero was invited to stay with her after Credo's passing. Having walked her back home, he now waited for her to make her way to the stairs and safely enter the doors. Instead, he felt a light peck of soft lips on his velvety pale cheek, instantly painting them with a pink glow when he turned to her.

Kyrie only smiled at him and though he didn't hear her over the music directly in his ears, he could read that her lips spoke _'Good Night, Nero.'_ A small grin came to his lips that he tried to shield by lowering his head, raising a hand back to his earphones as if to adjust them and turning away. Even after they were aware of their feelings for each other, the young teen still felt so bashful when she would do things like that. He looked back in time to see her standing at the door looking back at him, and then disappearing behind them.

With Kyrie now safely home, he could go on to his self-assigned duties of patrolling the city. This could go on until the middle of the night or by the time sun rose for the new morning. It was the time demons normally started to make their presence known. With the moon growing more high into the darkened sky and the cool night breeze bringing chills to that of normal mortals, it was getting close what Nero referred to as "The Slaying Hour". First the lesser demons would start to crawl from their hideouts as if posing for lookouts for the tougher ones. So far, the night was pretty still. The streets were void of conscious life that weren't stray cats and rats. His Devil Bringer wasn't much reacting to any demonic activity as of yet. There was a small pulse he'd been feeling in it for a while now. Ever since he left the house in the earlier hours of the day.

It wasn't like the normal vibrations it would give off at the feel of demonic activity. There would always be a glow to that. But not this time, there was just the unexplainable pulse-like vibe. He hadn't brought it up to anyone since it didn't pose any serious effect on him. Other than annoy him, of course. Looking over the demonic manifestation that was his right arm now, he did start to see the faint flicker of light within it. The teen glowered at it let out a frustrated sigh. _"Make up your mind already."_ He scolded the demonic arm.

As he spoke that, the usual expected bright glow of the Devil Bringer ignited almost blinding him and causing him to loose balance from the large statue he perched himself on to get a better look of the city. He caught himself of course, looking back over the arm. The pulse grew unbearable intense with heat now. Whatever was near him, it was very close and if he wanted it to stop, he needed to get rid of it immediately. The best way to let something know that its hiding was futile was to call it out.

"_How much longer were you planning to hide in the shadows?"_ Nero shouted, rising to his feet and taking the Red Queen into his left hand. His voice echoed across the silent city bouncing off the walls and returning to his own ears. A slow moment passed before the wind behind him shifted and instinct took over. Nero turned around just in time to see a figure in mid-air launched at him almost too quick for him to counter with his blade.

He was now face to face with his attacker for a quick instant that appeared to slow down. The face of a silver-haired woman with pale blue eyes that were almost a match to his owns. They instantly pulled away, the girl landing on the building adjacent to the statue the teen stood on. The blade in her hand appeared to be nothing but pure energy taking the form of a sword. If anything, similar to an attack he could do within his Devil Trigger state. Giving the Red Queen a slight rev to show he was not intimidated by such a weak-looking thing, he was then greeted by more mystical swords that suddenly appeared and surrounded her body. Each took on a different type of weapon—Battle Axes, Spears, Hammers, Katanas, Daggers, A Bow, Zweihanders, and the average longswords she held in her hand. Her free hand became occupied by one of the orbiting blades. Another long sword.

Nero eyed the weapons a little more. The power to manifest swords at will...Such an ability..was something he himself could do, but he wasn't going to reveal that just yet._"You're not the normal kinda demon that come through here."_ He started, idly tapping the Red Queen on his shoulder before giving it a quick turn and pointing it at the unknown woman._"So I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and give ya a chance to run away while you still can."_ He warned. His attack did not budge at his words. She showed no signs of intimidation or heeding his words. The girl only smirked and let out a small scoff.

"_Clever. I bet you say that to all the girls."_ She responded mockingly. Like him, she gave the swords in her hands a quick turn displaying her duo-wielding skills. _"Looks like I've found the right guy..Now to make sure.."_


End file.
